


Retratos escondidos

by Nathy



Series: Saudade (MarissonWeek2018) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Day 02: Fan art, F/M, Marissonshipping, Marissonshipping week 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: Marissonshipping Week 2018 | Día 02: Fan art/ Dibujos.Alain a entrado al estudio de arte de su novia Mairin, y ha encontrado una croquera llena de bocetos ¿De él mismo?





	Retratos escondidos

**Saudade**

**Marissonshipping Week 2018**

**~~Día 1:~~ ** ~~Pasado~~

** 04 de Abril | Día 2: ** ** Fan Art **

**Día 3:** Flores

 **Día 4:** Headcanon

 **Día 5:** Celos

 **Día 6:** Intimidad

 **Día 7:**  Frase Favorita

**Retratos escondidos.**

**|°°°|**

Los colores se le subieron a la cara en cuanto ojeó por accidente aquella croquera que se notaba muy vieja y gastada, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido ordenar esa parte de la casa? Mairin le había dicho que no debía meterse a su estudio mientras ella estaba fuera, que ella se encargaría de ordenarlo por qué él no sabía cómo cuidar materiales de arte, que ella y sólo ella entendía su desorden.

Añadió un par de comentarios sobre el fen-shui que Alain no entendió por no estar familiarizado con esas cosas místicas, de todas formas. Recordaría no entrar a ese cuarto.

La primera hoja era claramente un boceto de los primeros meses en que viajaron, los trazos eran muy marcados y gruesos, el coloreado simple y sin un fondo definido. Los siguientes eran similares, aunque recalcando la falta de proporciones y anatomía en las personas más los Pokémon si estaban bastante bien definidos.

Pero al cabo de unas treinta hojas con dibujos infantiles, venía los que podía considerado –sin ser el un experto en arte ni mucho menos – obras espléndidas. No estaba muy seguro de que qué etapa de su vida ella habría dibujado, si fue cuando se separaron o cuando ella se tomó unas vacaciones con su amiga Iris en Almia.

El avance era notorio, los paisajes estaban pintados en acuarelas de tonos claros y agradables, daban una sensación muy relajante, varios retratos de Pokémon del lugar estaban en las páginas siguientes y para su asombro, un retrato de él en acuarelas.

Trazos finos y delicados viajaban por la hoja, pinceladas suaves, de sus característicos tonos azules y morados, usando el negro como un complemento perfecto a su retrato, más no daba un aire sombrío o de seriedad. Al contrario, captaba el momento exacto en que él sonreía a alguno de sus Pokémon después de una buena batalla Pokémon.

Lo sabe por qué puede leer unas pequeñas anotaciones en una de las orillas de la página.

“ _Alain está felicitando a Weavile, ¡Han ganado de nuevo! Son muy fuertes juntos_ ”

Traga saliva y pasa la página, siente que no debe seguir mirando pero la curiosidad de verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de alguien como Mairin es mucho más fuerte que el sentido de privacidad de su novia.

Varios dibujos junto a sus Pokémon aparecen tras ese, emitiendo las mismas sensaciones que le avergüenzan y le alegran a partes iguales. De pronto se sienta sobre el sofá lleno de bocetos erróneos que ella a lanzado por ahí – por qué Mairin es un desastre en su propio ambiente artístico- deja la croquera sobre sus piernas.

Con lápices pasteles está otro retrato de él, en una pose diferente, sostiene el trofeo de la Liga Kalos con una mirada inocente y un brillo que él no sabe si posee. No está sonriendo, más la manera en que los trazos de los lápices son tan suaves que da un aire de melancolía e inocencia, como si después de aquello no se hubiera desatado una catástrofe enorme sobre Lumimalia.

Aparecen otros tres dibujos con la misma técnica, uno de ellos se ve a sí mismo de espaldas corriendo hacia lo que parece la luz, y dejando detrás un camino de tonos rojos y negros que le recuerdan al campo de batalla contra Lysandre.

El segundo, es de él sosteniendo a Chespie cuando aún era una Chespin, entre sus brazos la Pokémon está aún dormida pero ya no está el brillo verdoso que la aquejaba y por ese momento ambos creyeron que todo lo relacionado a ese incidente terminaba ahí mismo. Los lápices pasteles se concentraban en remarcar un ambiente de esperanza, o eso se le vino a la mente mientras pasaba con cuidado las yemas de sus dedos sobre la hoja.

El tercer dibujo retrataba a Charizard con Chespie volviendo a verde después de mucho tiempo, Alain recordaba muy bien ese momento, ambos estaban llorando y Chespie se abalanzó sobre Charizard como si de años que no se mirasen. Mairin también lloraba mientras los veía, y él no se lo permitió más consoló a Mairin y a los dos Pokémon, era demasiada la felicidad que sentía en ese momento como para dejar que las lágrimas lo delatasen.

Las siguientes hojas estaban llenas de bocetos a lápiz grafito de sus poses de batalla, como sostenía su Mega-pulsera, como la elevaba junto al brillo de aquella energía, como lanzaba una pokeball, cuando ordenaba un ataque como lanzallamas, tajo aéreo, Garra dragón – de esta habían más bocetos y Alain no sabe muy bien por qué – Viento hielo, pulso umbrío.

“ _Hasta ahora_ ” Pensó Alain muy sorprendido “ _No había notado que posaba tanto en batalla_ ”

Eso significaba que Mairin lo había observado mucho, y que sabía más cosas de él de lo que se imaginó, ese pensamiento le hizo muy feliz.

Otros bocetos más de sus celebraciones de victoria, abrazando a algunos de sus Pokémon, Charizard, Weavile, Tyranitar, Metagross, entro otros.

El siguiente dibujo le mostro a sí mismo en carboncillo mientras dormía con Chespie evolucionado a un enorme Chesnaught a un lado, ambos con un rostro de estar profundamente dormidos, apoyados en un árbol junto a varias flores silvestres de tonos rosas.

Había demasiado detalle en el dibujo y reconoció sus ropas del viaje a Unova. Estaba casi seguro que a memoria tan solo no se conseguía tanto detalle y menos en una técnica como la es el carboncillo, ¿ella lo había dibujado en ese mismo momento? Mientras él dormía ella se había pasado una tarde dibujándolo en ver de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Su mirada se quedó plantada en el suelo lleno de papeles arrugados y puntas de lápices de colores, y un calor muy molesto se concentró en sus mejillas con la idea de ser observado de tal manera por tanto tiempo por su novia.

Sobre todo en la época en que aún eran sólo amigos.

ꟷ D-Demonios Mairin ꟷ Susurró cubriéndose la boca como si alguien fuese a escucharlo.

Estaba solo en casa, todos sus Pokémon estaban en el patio huyendo del aseo que al él le gustaba hacer en casa una vez a la semana.

Tuvo que tomarse un tiempo antes de volver a registrar la croquera con paciencia, eran muchas las sensaciones que tenía ahora mismo como para llevarse más sorpresas tan rápido. Era increíble como ella aún sin estar presente le provocaba tantas cosas.

¡Sólo eran dibujos!

Muy buenos por cierto, y así mismo era sorprendente todo lo que le transmitían a él solamente. ¿Qué habría estado pensando ella mientras lo retrataba? Y por Giratina, por qué tenía una croquera llena de dibujos sobre él, está seguro de que no es tan interesante ni llamativo como para ser la inspiración de algún artista.

Menos de Mairin, quien tiene un talento increíble para la ilustración, ha trabajado como ilustradora para varios libros infantiles y universidades que requieran su trabajo. Si ella quisiera podría tener su propio comic y con solo ver una de sus viñetas ella lograría hacerse muy popular.

Por qué perdía una croquera entera en él y lo que le rodea.

ꟷ ¡Alain, ya llegué!

La voz de Mairin se escucha en la planta baja, Alain da un pequeño salto en su sitio y traga saliva. Si ella lo sorprende aquí, en su estudio y con la croquera con tanta evidencia de acoso lo mataría, o peor, lo dejaría durmiendo en el sofá un mes.

Sí, ese es el orden de sus prioridades.

Cierra con rapidez la croquera y la deja de bajo del sofá, corre hacia la puerta y la cierra con toda delicadeza tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y no ser encontrado con las manos en la masa, no sabe que explicación podría darle a Mairin si ella le pilla dentro o con las manos en la perilla…

ꟷ ¿Se puede saber qué Giratina haces ahí?

Está detrás de él, la escucha con toda claridad, incluso oye su pie dando golpecitos acompasados en el suelo, esperando una explicación.

Alain traga saliva pero no se voltea, piensa rápido en una excusa pero ninguna le justifica, y no es inmune a la mirada acusadora de su novia cuando invade su estudio de arte.

Malditas miradas femeninas.

ꟷ Estaba barriendo, y veo que aún no limpias los papeles de esa sala ꟷ Se voltea lento, cruza sus brazos y levanta la mirada con superioridad rezando a Arceus, Dialga y Palkia que cuele la excusa.

ꟷ Te he dicho que no te metas en mi estudio de arte ꟷ Ella avanza con rapidez para terminar de cerrar la puerta de su estudio.

ꟷ Necesito que lo limpies, me estresa que estén todos esos papeles en el suelo. ꟷ Aprovechando que estaba la escoba – en verdad estaba barriendo antes de curiosear el lugar –  la toma y se la deja cerca de ella, actuando como si en verdad le molestara el desorden y no fuera una tapadera para huir del lugar en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

Mairin, finalmente bajó la guardia, relajó los hombros y tomó la escoba de mala gana haciendo un puchero.

ꟷ Bien, limpiaré, pero sólo los papeles del suelo el resto se queda ahí como está.

Sentencia ella en un intento de ganar aunque sea un poco, sin sospechar nada de la estrategia de Alain. Este sonríe satisfecho por lograr dos cosas; primero, que ella limpiara un poco y segundo, qué se iría sin ser culpado de curioso.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez antes de que notara el espacio vacío de papeles en el sofá donde, supuestamente él no se había sentado varias horas a mirar sus dibujos que ella escondía tan celosamente bajo ese sofá.

Prácticamente corrió hacia el patio donde estaban sus Pokémon seguro conversando de alguna cosa que él no llegó a entender y no prestó atención, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

Se había librado, por los pelos.

¡Esta noche no dormiría en el sofá!

 

**Author's Note:**

> …………………………………………………………………………………………………………….
> 
> *suspira* (⊃‿⊂)
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado este respiro que les doy respecto al siguiente one-shot. Quise volver un poco a las cursilerías que escribía tanto y ah~ ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ Adoro que estos dos sean tan tontos para sus cosas, (ﾟωﾟ;) por cierto cada que escribía como Alain se refería a Mairin como su novia me daba un doki doki en el kokoro <3 _(:3」∠)_
> 
> ¡Los amo tanto por la chuchaaaaaaaa! ┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ) (┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻
> 
> Aclaraciones pertinentes:
> 
> Veamos, cosas obvias –creo- Es que ya han pasado varios años desde Kalos y ellos ya terminaron sus viajes, están viviendo juntos en una casa no muy grande con un patio grande para sus Pokémon y con segundo piso donde Mairin tiene un estudio para su arte, a su vez Alain también lo tiene para sus estudios porque es un Nerd <3 Son pareja, aunque no están casados y aun no tienen hijos.
> 
> Esto podría ser un remake espiritual de “Obra de arte” es la misma idea solo llevaba a diferentes etapas de sus vidas.
> 
> El headcanon de que Mairin sería una ilustradora cuando grande es de mi querida hija Teklay, te lo robo definitivamente mija xDD


End file.
